Pier Fun
by MeAndMyHarpieDeck
Summary: Seto and Serenity go on a date to the pier. Be nice and review.


**Wow, Im sorry it took so long for me to do anything. But thanks to all who reviewed my last story and I hope you like this little one-shot. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**-A short little oneshot about our favorite Yu-Gi-Oh pair, SetoxSerenity!-**

Pier Fun

Serenity rolled over and opened her eyes to the morning sun pouring through her open window. Her pink curtains billowed in the slight breeze. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at the calendar above her bed. She squealed excitedly as she realized that today was her date with Seto Kaiba. She quickly pulled back her covers and got dressed in a pink jacket and jean shorts.

"Serenity!" Her older brother called from somewhere in the front of the apartment.

"What is brother?" Serenity stepped out into the hallway to answer her brother, Joey.

"Kaiba's here," he spat.

"Be nice, brother."

"Yeah, mutt," a voice called from the couch. Joey clenched his fists and bit his lip, but didn't say anything for his sister's sake. Seto smirked at him but turned his attention to Serenity, "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go," she gave her brother a quick hug and headed out the door with her boyfriend.

"So what are we doing today?" Serenity asked.

"Whatever you want," he said bending down to kiss her on the top of her head. Serenity smiled sweetly and climbed into the open door of the limo.

Half an hour later the limo pulled into the pier parking lot. Seto stepped out of the limo and looked around uneasily at the masses of people yelling and running around all the different attractions.

"You okay, Seto?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He looked down at Serenity's small face looking up at him.

"You sure? We can always go somewhere else."

"No. This is fine, I guess." He flicked on a pair of black shades and draped his arm around Serenity's small waist. She grinned and in return she got on the very tips of her toes, placing one hand on his chest for support and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He smiled back so genuinely that anybody but Serenity wouldn't of recognized him, "Let's go."

For a while they just walked around and looked at all the people screaming and running around the different rides and attractions. Serenity loved watching all the children on the rides smiling and laughing up a storm. Seto liked watching Serenity watch others. Her expression always held the amusement and wonder of a small child. Both continued on like this for almost an hour, until Serenity got hungry. She asked him if it was alright if she bought them something to eat, but being the gentleman that he is, Seto offered to buy them both a treat.

Serenity took Seto's hand and dragged him over to the nearest booth. A girl about their age dressed in a striped apron looked out of a meshed tent with a bored expression. "Two ice creams." Seto told her and waited rather impatiently while she took her time filling each cone. She had just began filling the second when Seto slammed his fist on the counter and demanded that she hurry. She looked a bit frightened, but her pace seemed to actually slow. She finally came over to them with their rather haphazardly filled cones.

"Thanks," Serenity replied as the girl handed them each a drippy cone. Serentiy happily licked the sides of her cone, but Seto seemed rather disgusted as he wiped a bead of ice cream off his hand and onto his trench coat. Serenity giggled quietly. Serenity intertwined her small fingers with his free hand. They walked down the pier hand in hand until it happened.

Serenity was just looking up at a huge roller coaster that looked terrifying and exhilarating at the same time when a girl with high pigtails and a group of girls behind her yelled,

"Oh my god! It's Seto Kaiba!"

And before the two knew what was happening people started running at them like crazy, cameras flashing and voices yelling for his autograph. Before long so many people where crowding around Seto that Serenity was being shoved backwards until she was several feet away from her boyfriend. Soon a tight circle had been formed around him, cutting off any chance of getting to his girlfriend.

"Move!" he ordered, but instead people pressed closer to him. He heard Serenity crying out his name and he grew frustrated at the people keeping her from her. He roughly pushed through the crowd and grabbed Serenity's arm, "Let's go!"

They ran through the crowds as quickly as possible, both shielding their faces from the cameras snapping all around them. By the time they reached the end of the pier, nobody saw them as anything more than two normal teenagers who were very out of breath from running.

"I think we need to leave. Its too risky staying here," he told her.

"That sounds good, I really don't want to go through that again," she panted back.

As if reassuring her, Seto stepped closer to her, until his chest was only inches from her own. He cupped his hands around her chin and brought her face up to look him in the eyes. She put her hand over his and looked deeply into his sapphire eyes. They embraced lovingly then and started along the beach.

They held their shoes in their hands and walked side by side with the ocean waves pounding against the shore, creating a rhythmic beating. The water lapped close to their feet but didn't hit them.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Serenity asked, starry-eyed.

"Yes, it is," he replied but instead of looking at the sunset, he was looking at something much more beautiful. Her.

Serenity sensed his gaze and returned it, her hazel eyes reflecting the sinking sun. They stopped walking and turned to face each other, parallel to the ocean shore. She felt his hand brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. She rested her head against his chest and held his body as close as her arms would let her.

"I love you so much, Serenity," he whispered into her hair, inhaling her sweet smell.

"I love _you_ so much, Seto," she breathed, as a single tear rolled down her cheek..

"Please don' t cry," he wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"Im sorry, it's just so perfect."

They just stood there for quite sometime while the sky turned beautiful shades of oranges and reds that swirled around the sky. It was for them, only them. It_ was_ perfect.

**THE END**

**What did you think!? I love reviews, even if they come late. Tell me what you loved, what you hated, what you want. Sorry for the shortness. BYE!**


End file.
